


The Hero of Dreams

by knightofsuperior



Category: SSSS.Gridman (Anime), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, For SSSS.Gridman, For Xenoblade Chronicles 2, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:43:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightofsuperior/pseuds/knightofsuperior
Summary: Boy meets girl.Boy dies.Boy and girl meet an alien superhero.It's a tale as old as time.---When Rex turned out to be slightly more dead than either he or the Aegis Pyra expected, their hearts cried out for a hero.Luckily, one heard them.Canon Divergence for Xenoblade Chronicles 2 as far back as the start of the game. Spoilers for the entirety of SSSS.Gridman.





	1. Access Flash

**Author's Note:**

> As a friend of mine put it when I pitched this idea:
> 
> "This was not the crossover I was expecting.  
> ...like, ever."
> 
> I don't know where this will go outside of some broad strokes, but we'll see where it winds up.
> 
> Access Flash.
> 
> (If I'm being honest, this idea started the instant I realized how similar JP Rex sounds to Yuta Hibiki.)

Picture, if you will, a familiar scene. A ship is dredged up from the briny depths. A young boy is led into the ship by nefarious neer-do-wells, and comes across a mysterious object. He touches the object, and is killed for his troubles.   
  
In most scenarios, this boy and an ageless weapon come together, the boy is revived, and, against all odds, the two fall in love.   
  
However, in one instance of this tale, this boy and an ageless weapon came together, but the boy was too far gone. Perhaps the blade that pierced his heart struck further in, due to some sinister outside machinations, and the boy's very soul was starting to become undone, faster than she could react. The boy would not make it long enough to form the pact with the weapon, and the weapon would be left at the mercies of those who wished her, and the world she once called her own, harm.   
  
It may have been chance. It may have been fate. It may have been the Architect himself, looking up from on high, pitying the sad state of his creations.    
  
Perhaps their hearts called out as one, crying for someone,  _ anyone _ to help them.   
  
Whatever the reason, that call was heard, and the two heard a voice.   
  
"Enter the Access Code."   
  
They didn't know how they knew the code; only the weapon could understand what an access code even was, and the boy was far too preoccupied with his own troubles to fully comprehend. And yet, knew it they did. Neither were sure who said it first, but their words echoed across Elysium, and perhaps through time and space itself.   
  
The access code was...   
  
**_"Gridman!"_ **

 

* * *

 

Malos was 99% done with today.

He had a whole bunch of loose ends to tie up. Killing his “crew.” Lugging this giant sealing chamber...case...coffin, he was calling it a coffin. Lugging this  _ coffin  _ up to the Monoceros. Sinking this damn ship.

He was going to have to actually put his plans into overdrive now that phase one (really, step one of phase twelve at this point) was complete.

He knew he’d have to deal with Nia’s moaning about “the poor kid” and “that wasn’t right!” and blah, blah, blah.

None of that mattered right now, thanks to the 1% of today that wasn’t laden with aggravation or obligation.

The fact that this whole operation-down to the dumbass Leftherian willing to do whatever he said, for money he wouldn’t ever get to use-went down without a hitch.

At least, that’s how he felt  _ before  _ he had been flung...no,  _ decked  _ into the mast of the stupid ship.

That, frankly, rolled the “Malos is Done with Today” meter up to 100%.

“Fantastic,” he muttered.

Dragging himself out of the splintered wreckage, Malos winced as he heard the mast topple to the side. “Well, saves me the trouble, I suppose.” He took a look at just what sent him soaring.

It wasn’t quite what he expected.

“So, you got tired of playing dead and decided to play superhero?” Malos taunted, feeling the connection between him and Sever return as he got closer. “Gotta say, that’s one hell of a swing.” He could spot Jin with his blade at the ready, an eyebrow raised underneath that mask of his. The coffin had clearly burst open, its insides smoldering like they’d just been set aflame.

Given that a certain someone (with far more red hair than he was used to) was standing behind a young man in a suit of full-body armor, it wasn’t hard to connect the dots. The armor itself was curious, an angular suit with a mix of whites and blues dotting its form. It seemed almost robotic in nature-not unlike a Blade.

It almost seemed familiar.

“I suppose I should welcome you back to the world of the living,” Malos continued, his gaze trained on the armored figure. He presumed it was the kid, since no one else could be that short. Actually, was the brat taller than before? It was only slightly, as he was still a good foot or so less than Malos, but it was…different, to say the least. “Though, to be fair, I suppose I could say the same to you,” he added, shifting his focus to the woman. “Been quite some time, hasn’t it?”

The woman stiffened, her hand outstretched. Malos could see the tell-tale ethereal string connecting her and the boy. “Malos...I never thought I’d see you again. Nor you,” she offered, looking to Jin. “What...what happened?”

“You left,” the masked man replied in a flat, disaffected tone. “Things came to pass.”

“I-”

“Miss Pyra,” a deep, stern voice interrupted. Malos blinked. Last he checked, the brat had the pitch of a Nopon with a head-cold. Did the kid have a voice changer in that mask or something? “While I understand there may be things I’m unaware of between you three, right now, we are in danger.” He held up his arm, a glow emanating from the armor surrounding it. “You should step back.”

“Miss? Formalities aren’t really…” Pyra paused. “Is everything okay, Rex?” She looked down at the boy. “You sound...different.”

Before Rex could answer, Jin was on him. His blade swung true, slamming into the boy’s arm with enough force to lop it off. Rather than cleave through bone and flesh, however, the boy’s armor kept the blade at bay with nary a scratch. He swung again, this time deflected by the shield that Pyra had quickly formed around him. Jin stumbled back slightly, his frown growing. “You’re not him.” The swordsman’s grip on his blade tightened, his eyes narrowing beneath his mask. “You’re not the boy,” he repeated. “Are you?”

“Correct,” “Rex” replied. “You’re perceptive.”

“It’s prudent in our line of business to be.” Malos sneered, raising his tonfa. “So, what? If you’re not...Rex, was it? Then who are you? Are you telling me the kid’s still rotting right where we left him?”

Pyra’s face morphed into a withering glare, her armor beginning to shine as she funneled more power into the shield. “That’s not true!”

“Miss Pyra is correct. Rex is here, but he’s...not in charge, right now, I suppose. Don’t worry,” the armored figure quickly added, “I can explain more later.” The glow on the figure’s arm intensified, a familiar whirring noise quickly reaching Malos’ ears. “For now, you asked who I was. Allow me to introduce myself.” 

The eyepieces on the mask shone bright, a brilliant yellow with a glimmering hue. 

Malos felt a chill run up, down, and all across his spine. “Aw, shit.”

“Grid Beam!”

A massive blast of light erupted from where “Rex” and Pyra were standing, barreling straight towards Malos, Sever, and Jin.

“Down, now!” Malos barked, hurling himself out of the beam’s trajectory. Sever barely managed to slide away, his tail singed slightly by the blast.

Jin, for his part, merely stood as the beam passed him by, slamming into the back of the ship.

“Show-off,” Malos muttered, his focus returning to their attacker. The armor’s blues had been replaced by a mixture of red and green, similar to Pyra’s own. Pyra herself seemed startled, stepping back slightly from “Rex” as he lowered his arm.

“I am Gridman. I am from the Hyper World.” As he spoke, a glimmering blade, bathed in fire and light, formed in his hand. Malos recognized it well enough, even if he hadn’t seen it like this. He knew that light couldn’t just be from the kid...and yet…

“Gridman?” Pyra asked, the word slipping from her lips. “That’s…”

Gridman, as it were, raised his new weapon.

“I will defend both your life, Miss Pyra, and that of Sir Rex, with my own!”

“Sir Rex? Miss Pyra?” Malos laughed, a sinister grin forming on his face. “What are you, some kind of knight?”

“I’m afraid not. That spot’s already taken,” Gridman replied, Pyra feeling no shortage of warmth in that statement. “Though I can’t say I don’t understand the comparison. That said, these two have allowed me to remain in this world. A small formality is the least I can do.” He glanced back at Pyra. “However, if it is a bit much, I’m happy to discuss this more once we’re on safer ground.”

“Chatter is cheap, you know. You should spend less time talking,” Malos replied, charging up towards Gridman, “And more time actually protecting these damn brats!”

“I am,” Gridman replied. 

Before Malos could even react, he felt a Titan’s fist slam into his chest.

Along with a sudden sense of deja vu.

This time, the shield Sever had quickly tossed up blocked the blow from having any significant impact…

...but **_damn_** , did it sting.

“Now, by my authority as a Hyper Agent…”

Gridman and Pyra both took a fighting stance as Malos leapt back, tonfa at the ready.

“...I would like to ask you to come quietly, or face justice.”

“Justice? Justice is just a pretty word, used by those who let all but their 'justice' guide the way to their own ruin.” Jin approached Malos, his words sharp as ice. “Of course, I’m sure at least one of you already knows this.” 

Pyra couldn’t help but let out a small growl in response.

Jin turned to his partner. “I’ll handle the boy. You deal with the Aegis.”

“I can take them both,” Malos replied, “But I suppose I’ll let you have your fun.”

“Duly noted.” Jin raised his blade. “Now, then…show me this so-called justice of yours, ‘Gridman.’”

Gridman’s eyes shone once more, as Pyra steeled herself for battle. “ _ **Gladly.**_ ”


	2. A Hero's Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin and Gridman have a conversation about justice, while Pyra examines her own.

“C’mon, superhero, where’s that bravado from earlier?” Malos let loose a flurry of blows with his tonfa, the clanging noise of metal-on-metal echoing across the ship. Gridman’s arms were blocking the strikes, but the cracks on their armor plating were beginning to worsen. “I thought you were gonna give me more of a challenge than-”

A burst of flame cut Malos off, the roaring embers creating a wall between him and Gridman. The wall shrunk into a line, about as wide and tall as Malos himself. Each time the man tried to bypass it, in whichever direction possible, the wall mirrored his movements. At that moment, Gridman felt something form in his hand. Holding the object up as it solidified, Gridman could feel the memories from his host-Rex, he believed-flow through him. He could feel the shock and terror the young boy felt as Jin’s callous actions took hold, a phantom pain stinging at his back. 

The pain Rex felt wasn’t unfamiliar to the Hyper Agent. Someone so young shouldn’t have to suffer that...

“Gridman,” Pyra instructed, snapping the former out of his reminiscing. “Combine my flames and your beam, now!”

“Are you sure?” Pyra could sense the displeasure in Gridman’s voice. “I could temper the strength of my beam on its own, but this…” He glanced back at her. “I don’t wish for there to be any more unnecessary death, Miss Pyra.” 

“Trust me when I say Malos is far sturdier than you would expect.” Pyra frowned. “I’m not even sure this can scratch him, but it’s our best bet for an immediate escape.”

“Alright. I’ll trust you on this, then.” Gridman’s eyes glowed, a surge of energy flowing into the sword, raising it high, he could hear Pyra echoing his words as he cried out:

_**“GRID BURNING BEAM!”** _

He swung the sword down, a strip of light barreling towards the wall of flame. When the two collided, the combined pocket of energy soared towards Malos like an oncoming Titan. Malos leapt back and braced himself, readying for impact.

Before it could make contact, the beam came to a halt at the tip of Jin’s sword. 

Pyra gasped. “What?!”

Gridman leaned forward, straining to see behind the blinding light. Jin appeared to be shaking, holding the beam back with every possible bit of his might. “Don’t be careless!” Gridman exclaimed. “An attack of that magnitude could kill you if you-”

“Do you think I’d throw myself into a struggle that I couldn’t survive?!” Jin let out a furious cry, angling his sword ever-so-slightly downward.

That is to say, straight into the beam.

In an instant, the beam split in two, soaring off into the distance as Jin stumbled forward. Gridman took a step back as Jin began to approach. “We have come too far to stop here.” He looked over to Malos, who merely waved him towards the others with an air of utter disinterest. At this, Jin’s gaze turned, and pierced into Gridman’s own. “Hear this, so-called hero of justice. In this world, a place abandoned by its own creator and those he tasked to watch over it, who you are doesn’t matter. What you want doesn’t matter.”

A chill overtook the air, with not even Pyra’s heat able to counteract it. Jin focused his attention on the Blade, his next words laced with disdain and the slightest hint of betrayal. It may have been a trick of the light, but Gridman could almost see something red glowing off of his opponent as he spoke.  “What matters is if you have the strength to keep both of those from being taken from you.”

Pyra let out a gasp. “Jin...you can’t mean-”

“The past is the past, Aegis. You made your choices, as I have made mine.”  Jin raised his blade, a humming noise beginning to ring through the air. “I will continue this path I tread, wherever it leads. Nothing that stands in my way-not the Aegis, not her little knights, nor anything else in this world-will stop us from our goals.”

“So nice to be included,” Malos drawled, following up behind Jin with Sever in tow. “And if I’m being honest...that’s not a boast.” His grin grew wide. “It’s a fact.”

“You have a choice, Gridman.” Gridman hadn’t realized just how tightly he was holding onto Pyra’s sword before Jin called his name. “You clearly don’t know much about this world or its people. You certainly don’t know anything about the Aegis.” Jin’s stare narrowed. “You can still leave, and let us do what needs to be done.”

Gridman was silent for a moment.

He looked over at Pyra, who couldn’t meet his gaze.

“Tell me, Miss Pyra.” 

“Yes?”

“When we escape...what is it you plan to do?”

“...I…”

* * *

“Will you take me there?” Pyra asked, turning to the boy. “To the true Elysium? By coming to this place...you can save the world. Save it from the slow demise that is its fate.”

“We...wouldn’t have to live in fear,” Rex breathed, his eyes wide. “Then…” He grinned. “There’s only one choice-”

Before he could continue, the boy let out a cry of pain, stumbling to his knees. 

“Rex?” 

“It’s fine,” Rex began, “Probably just...y’know, being dead and a-”

That’s when it began.

A guttural scream burst from Rex’s lips, his hands clenching at the grass and dirt. In an instant, they fell through both, pale one moment and totally transparent the next.

“Rex, no!” Pyra knelt before the boy, his form fading in and out. Every time she thought she got a hold of him, he fell through her fingers, screaming all the while.

“W-what’s happening to me?!” 

“I-I don’t know!” Pyra closed her eyes, trying to channel something-anything-into Rex’s ethereal form to stabilize him. “You shouldn’t-this can’t be happening!”

“P-Pyra, help me...I can’t feel my legs, Pyra.” Rex shuddered, his silver-tinged hair fading to a sickly white as he tried to keep steady. “I can’t feel my arms, either!”

“No...no, no…” 

Pyra had a lot of reasons for wanting Rex to be safe, if she were being honest. She hadn’t intended to tell him the full truth, but she needed him to get to Elysium-to her father.

Right now, that need-the desire that had been driving her for so long-wasn’t in control, however.

Pyra knew she was watching the scared, horrified last breaths of a dying soul.

No matter what she wanted, no matter what her heart truly desired…

...at this moment, all it wanted was to not watch another innocent die when she could have saved them.

It wasn’t just.

It wasn’t  _ right. _

“Someone,” Pyra cried, staring up into the fabricated sky. “Anyone! Please, I’m...I’m not…” She felt the tears drop down, Rex’s intermittent shivering and screams echoing through the air. “I’m not strong enough...I can’t do this alone…”

All was silent, save for the crying and the screaming.

Then, there was a hole in the sky, spiraling into infinity. There was a voice, saying simply:

“You’re not alone. 

**_“Enter the Access Code!”_ **

* * *

“...I plan to make sure Rex is safe,” Pyra replied, her eyes steeled with determination. “I plan to save him, whatever it takes. I plan to take him to the Architect-to my Father-and help him save this world.”

“And why is that?” Gridman asked, his tone soft. “Is it for him? Or for you?”

“Both and neither.” The ether connection between the two, a simple blue string moments ago, began to shine brightly. “I can’t deny I have my own desires and designs for when we get to Elysium. However, I want to do this...to help Rex...because it’s the right thing to do.”

Malos scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Seriously? You meet one brat with delusions of grandeur, and suddenly you want to be play hero too?”

Jin stiffened, his scowl worsening. “We’ve seen what happens when you try to do the ‘right thing.’ Do you really expect this to be any different?”

“I can’t say for sure.” Jin couldn’t hold back the gasp when he saw a flash of gold sprint through Pyra’s red eyes. “But it’s better than doing nothing at all!”

Gridman nodded. “Very well. That’s that, then.”

“Oh, come on. One dramatic speech is all it takes, huh?” Malos growled, a frown that mirrored Jin’s forming on his face. “So if we tell you about how we want sunshine and rainbows, you’ll team up with us? Would it help if we told you  _ we  _ were the good guys?”

Gridman shook his head. “No. Good and evil are not steadfast constructs, I will admit. However…” Gridman raised his blade up high. “I have seen what ideals like yours can do to a person, let alone a world.”

Visions of a young girl, transformed into something monstrous, her heart locked up tight, raced through his head.

“I do not aim to kill you. My desire...no, my wish, is to protect the innocent wherever they need help, even if it’s just one life out of many. If you will not back down from your ideals, and you will follow them to the very end…if people like Miss Pyra will lay her life and goals on the line to for her’s...”

The sword burst into flame and light, shining a beacon into the sky. 

“Then who am I to not do the same with mine?!”

* * *

 

All things considered, this wasn’t the  _ worst  _ day of Nia’s life.

Comparatively.

If she counted the days she was imprisoned.

Those were pretty-

Okay, no, this day was really bad.

She’d watched Malos murder someone. A kid! Not that she was much older-again, comparatively. But murder was murder!

She was shut down whenever she tried to say something, and she just...couldn’t handle it. 

She’d made it halfway to the ship when she heard the first crash. Probably one of the crew dropping something they shouldn’t.

The sight of the  **_massive laser beam_ ** tipped her off that something else was going on.

“Dromarch, any wounded that you can see?”

Her Blade shook her head. “Quite the opposite. It seems that the majority of the crew is aboard the ship-”

Screams echoed past the two as a flock of mercenaries scrambled past them, onto the gangplanks leading back to their ship.

“-or otherwise on their way.” Dromarch’s focus turned to where the explosion came from. “However, it seems Malos and Jin are engaged in combat.”

“Who the hell’s fightin’ ‘em?” Nia hopped off of Dromarch’s back, moving in front to get a better vantage point.

“It appears…” Dromarch hesitated. “I can’t say for sure, but I believe that’s both the woman from the casket-”

“Y’mean coffin?”

“Yes, that.” Dromarch’s eyes went wide. “It seems as though she’s some sort of Blade, actually. And...no, it can’t be!”

“What?”

“I think it’s the boy, Rex!”

Nia gawked at her Blade. “What?! He’s alive?!”

Another explosion burst out from the scene, this time with a burst of flame spiraling at the top of it. Nia could spot Jin in the air, his sword aimed downward, as Rex and the woman attempted to dodge. Attempted being the operative word, as Jin’s strike was compounded by a side-charge from Malos. The attacks hit both Rex and the Blade at once, sending them flying towards the edge of the ship.

Dromarch tensed, his fur beginning to stand on end. “I’m afraid, my lady, that he may not be for much longer!”

Nia took out her chakram, bending her knees slightly. “Right, then. We’re gettin’ answers from Malos later. Right now? We’re savin’ em.”  


Dromarch nodded. “I’ll take point, my lady!” With that, he raced towards the battlefield.

Nia really,  _ really  _ hoped she was making the right call here.


	3. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia joins the fray, as does a surprise guest. Rex wakes up.

Akhos really wasn’t sure what he had been expecting.

Perhaps a daring tale of mystery and intrigue within a mysterious ship.

The vanguard’s triumphant return with the object of Torna’s desires, victory in their grasp!

Maybe even just a whole lot of nothing.

He could safely say, however, he wasn’t expecting to see a masked warrior putting up an actual fight against Malos and Jin simultaneously.

“Seriously,” he muttered, “This wasn’t in the script.”

“Which part?” Obrona asked, fluttering around him. “The Aegis? The kid living?”

“Both of those are surprises, but not quite what I mean.” Akhos leaned over the monitors, glancing from camera to camera. He knew installing this system on the Monoceros was a good idea, even if Mikhal had to go without his “luxuries” (as luxurious as you could call a box of Gormotti chocolates a week, anyway). With this, they could survey the surrounding scene for any outside interferences…

...or, as it were, the reverse.

“The Architect works in mysterious ways, as they say, so I can’t say these twists were entirely unpredictable. Unlikely, yes, but considering what we’ve seen…” Akhos put a hand to his chin. “It’s within the realm of possibility.”

Obrona slowed to a crawl in front of the cameras, watching the fight with the glee of someone who just stumbled upon a treasure trove. “But?”

“But,” Akhos continued, “Something seems...unnerving about the boy.”

“Doesn’t seem that scary to me.”

“Fear isn’t the question here, Obrona.” Akhos pointed to one of the screens, where the boy-”Gridman,” as he now called himself-was firing off another…”Grid Beam.”

Akhos hated how much amusement that stupid name was giving him.

“The attacks he’s performing, the speed he’s fighting at...it’s not the speed of an ordinary human.”

Obrona let out a laugh as Gridman’s beam was sliced in twain by Jin’s katana. “Are you saying he’s a Blade?”

“The possibility is there. Perhaps he’s become some sort of Blade Eater after coming into contact with the Aegis.” Akhos pushed his glasses up, making a mental note to get them adjusted the next opportunity he had. “It’s really no matter, in the end. All  good stories need a little tweaking to make for an interesting climax. Make no mistake, while there may have been some rewrites, we’re entirely on track for the finale.” He grinned. “It’s a bit cliche, but I daresay that nothing can stop us now.”

Obrona didn’t respond, merely staring at the screens again. “...um, Akhos?” She asked, a nervous warble to her voice.

“Yes?”

“Does the script say that Nia gets involved in all this?”

“...what?” He turned back to the camera screens. “She has nothing to do with-”

Akhos fell silent as he proceeded to watch Nia perform a flying drop-kick to Malos’ face, complete with a sickening crunch.

Obrona laughed, more than she should have in their current situation. “Aaaaaaaaaand just like that, we’re off the rails!”

“Oh, Architect,” Akhos found himself muttering.

* * *

 

Nia couldn’t believe she’d just done that.

She could’ve stayed on Dromarch and just tackled Jin, maybe blocked an attack or two. Something simple.

But the anger she felt, the indignation at not only being kept in the dark about whatever true plans those two had up their sleeve, the fact that they’d killed a kid (however alive he seemed to be right now)...

It all just boiled over.

Malos had barely moved an inch, but for a split-second, Nia could see the makings of a scrape on that smarmy face of his.

And death in his eyes.

“D-don’t you go any closer to ‘im, Malos!” Nia raised her chakram, taking a defensive stance. “I-I won’t pretend to know what’s going on here, but you’re taking all of this too far!” 

“Nia,” Malos warned. “ I can tell you’re a little on edge, so I’m willing to be a little more forgiving here. My patience is running thin, though. Nice work keeping her from doing something stupid, fuzzball,” he added, sarcasm dripping from his voice, as he glared at the approaching tiger.

“With all due respect, Malos,” Dromarch growled, “I am not one to question my lady’s judgements.” His eyes flickered to Nia. “Most of the time.”

Nia let out a snort, but quickly found her composure again. “Don’t...don’t you dare lie to me. You ‘n Jin murdered him.” 

“Who, the kid?” Malos snickered, watching as the presumed murder victim (with Pyra at his six) rushed to Nia’s side. “Seems fine to me.”

“Ma’am, are you alright?” The boy-armored as he was, Nia couldn’t really think of him as anything but that-raised his arm into the air, pointing it at Malos. “I can’t deny the bravery in your actions, but you need to get out of here before you get hurt!”

“First, I can take care of m’self,” Nia growled. “Second, don’t try to act all cool when I’m tryin’ t’save you!” She smirked as Rex stammered out something incomprehensible behind his mask. “I’ll take that as a “sorry.””

“My lady,” Dromarch warned, fur standing on end, “I would implore your focus for just a little longer.”

“Nia. We’ll give you this one chance.” Jin’s eyes were harsher than Nia had ever seen them, and she could feel the very air go cold around them. “You don’t understand the magnitude of what you are about to do. I can explain once this is all over. But first, you have to make your call. Will you side with them or us?”

“...I’m sorry, Jin.” Nia’s stalwart expression flickered briefly, her own gaze downcast. “I owe you all more than I can even say. But…” Her chakram began to glow with Dromarch’s energy, his power flowing through her as she spoke. “None of this is right. And I think you know that.”

“And you will fight for your righteousness.” Jin began to walk towards her. “I suppose I should be proud of your convictions.” 

Nia expected something instantaneous. A sword strike to her arm, maybe, to cause her to drop her weapons. She would have to preemptively focus where her healing arts went, that was for sure. “Dromarch,” she whispered, “I’ll need you to help me make a mist-then we can try to get us all out’ve ‘ere.”

“I’ll need some time to prepare the energy for that, but I’ll do my best.”

Rex and the burning woman ( _ I really have to get her name at some point, _ Nia realized) both took battle stances again, clearly prepared for the worst.

However, Jin didn’t make his attack.

He didn’t make a swift strike, or attempt to disarm them. 

Instead, he walked past them outright, towards the edge of the ship.

“Hey, Jin!” Malos called, raising his tonfa like a constable’s baton. “I know you’re getting bored, but come on. We’re kind of trying to kill them here!” 

Nia cringed as he said this, trying not to think about how quickly Malos switched from “I can forgive you” to “Time to die.” 

Some crewmate. 

Some  _ friend. _

“It took you long enough to get here,” Jin said, ignoring Malos.

Before anyone could ask who he was talking to, a gust of wind burst across the deck of the ship. Malos stumbled slightly, Sever toppling over and rolling a few feet away. Nia and Dromarch stayed steady, while Rex and the woman stood as firm as they could.

Jin stood in silence, watching as a humongous Titan hovered above the ship.

It stared straight into his eyes.

“Jin,” the creature spoke, its words simultaneously raspy and clear as daybreak. “I’m here for my  **_son_ ** .”

* * *

 

Rex was floating.

The sensation felt familiar, and he felt at ease.

It was different.

Not the same kind of floating he’d do in the Cloud Sea, that’s for sure.

Floating atop the Cloud Sea felt like wading through the softest, fluffiest marshmallow in all of Alrest.

This was more like the brief period between taking a salvaging dive and actually hitting the “waters” below.

Weightless.

Free.

“Where am I?” he eventually asked, the words echoing in the air. He couldn’t see anything, beyond a white void. It didn’t seem scary, surprisingly. That should have been a bit concerning for him. And yet. 

“You’re still on that ship,” a soft voice replied. “Well, for now, anyway. I haven’t had much of a chance to take a look, since I’ve been trying to find you.” 

“...thanks for the concern, I suppose?” Rex continued to float, spinning as best he could to find the source of the voice. “Um. Last I checked, I was in Elysium. Or...a dream of Elysium. So this is a bit...different. Where are you, exactly?”

“Oh! Sorry, sorry.” The void began to shift around Rex, his weight quickly returning to him. As he landed on his feet, he noticed that the pale of the void had made way for something a bit more...green. Or blue, possibly. There were yellow lines moving forward across the ground, and as he followed them, he could hear a crunch beneath his feet. “What’s all this, then?”

“Hang on,” the voice continued. “It’s almost ready.” The ground rumbled, and before Rex could react, massive towers burst up from the ground on his left and right. They rose high into the air, windows and balconies dotting every bit free space on their walls, though some appeared to be made up of a combination of wires and steel beams. A mixture of colors bled into the buildings, the greens and blues joined by more golds and reds.  “Sorry if this is a bit overwhelming,” the voice added. “I just wanted to make it a little more...familiar.”

“And what’s it, exactly?” Rex asked, eyes wide in amazement. “Cause whatever it is, it seems pretty spectacular.”

“This is my mind. Our mind. Your mind.” The voice let out a small, uneasy chuckle. “It’s hard to put into words, exactly. But I’m sure you’re familiar with shared living spaces, considering you live with your...Gramps, it seems?” The voice grew closer, along with some footsteps. “I should probably introduce myself.”

Rex turned around. A red-haired boy stood in front of him, smiling. He wore a grey vest, adorned with a red line around the collar, and a simple white shirt and black slacks. His colorful sneakers tapped the floor, as if testing its stability, as he tugged nervously at his red armband. “Hi there,” he began. “My name is...well, it was Yuta Hibiki. At least, it was in one world.”

He let out a sigh, running a hand through his hair.

“However...I suppose it’d be more accurate to call me Gridman.”


	4. Salvager's Code, Rule 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex gets a crash course in the history of his new mental housemate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit more exposition-heavy, but I wanted to write Yuta as I haven't much had the chance to do so. I also needed a bit of a buffer between this and what will be the next major chapter. Consider this a recap episode for SSSS.Gridman, for Rex's benefit and your own, in the event you're more a Xenoblade fan. Trust me, you'll need to know the basics. Enjoy!

Rex didn’t quite know why Yuta had seen fit to walk him into an empty restaurant, with one table to its name and a large monitor on the wall. 

Rex didn’t quite know why food had suddenly appeared on the table, the instant they sat down.

Rex didn’t quite know what ramen was, or how he was tasting something he was told outright was...augh, the word escaped him. Dee-jet-all, or something.

But he’d be damned if it didn’t taste delicious.

“You should probably slow down,” Yuta warned. His eyes were wide as he watched Rex eat, the bluest the salvager had ever seen. “You don’t want to eat too fast. It won’t settle in your stomach properly.” He paused. “Well, that’s what I’d say if this were actual food. But I think you deserve the illusion of a full stomach, at least, after what you’ve been through.”

“Yeah, ‘bout that.” Rex took another bite, letting the warmth of the noodles swim through him. He rapped his chopsticks against the table, the sound of wood on porcelain floating through the air. “I’m still not quite sure I get it. If you’re borrowing my body, how am I here talking to you?”

Yuta put a hand on his chin. “Well, it’s a little new to me too. When I left my last mission, I suppose the person whose identity I borrowed retained enough of its own self to linger in my mind.”

Rex paused mid-bite, raising an eyebrow. “You’re gonna have to explain that to me in Leftherian, Yuta.”

Yuta chuckled, nodding at the boy. “Right. I suppose I’ll start by trying to break it down into the basics.” He gestured to the monitor. A simple stick figure appeared on-screen. “I was once a singular entity, the Hyper Agent known as Gridman.” A similarly simplistic spear appeared from the top of the monitor. It struck the stick figure, causing four more to burst out of it. “After an encounter with a particularly strong enemy named Alexis Kerib, I was split into different people, each with their own identities and powers.”

Rex marveled as four of the figures lined up, twisting around and morphing into something new. One looked like what he’d heard the Uraryan Titan looked like, a massive behemoth with large wheels and cannons strapped to its back. Another appeared to be some sort of tank, with treads and drills built on the bottom and top respectively. The third seemed to be like a massive bird, with wings jutting out of the sides and a conical “nose.”

The fourth was a bit more familiar: a massive sword. A tad different from the vehicles that came before. Not quite the same he’d seen in Pyra’s hands-

Pyra!

He’d have to see if Yuta knew how she was faring, once his little show-and-tell was over.

“We all awoke in a strange city, not unlike one I’d frequented long ago-but somehow, different. At this point, the main ‘me,’ so to speak, became two different people. One was Gridman, a hero determined to protect the city from massive monsters known as kaiju. The other...” Yu gestured to himself. “This was originally the body of a boy living in the city, but I had to take refuge inside of him order to survive. Despite our common origin, my memories were locked away, so I thought I was simply a vector for Gridman to enter ‘my world.’”

“So, you were basically a whole new person, then?” Rex gently placed his chopsticks down on the table. “Man. I can’t imagine how that’d feel. Forgettin’ yourself sounds...” He shook his head. “Not exactly pleasant.”

“It was strange,” Yuta admitted. “Particularly when the Kerib took root in the same world I had landed in, manipulating an innocent girl into being his avenue to power.” His voice dripped with disdain and anger. Then, it softened. “But, with the help of my friends and allies,” he continued, the screen switching to the figures facing off against one large, caped figure, “I was able to recall who I was and save both the city and the girl Kerib had so cruelly manipulated to her own ends.” His smile grew wide, for a moment. The screen showed the central figure holding a jar, with a swirling, dark mass inside. 

Then, his smile dropped. “I thought afterwards that I would go back to my work. I would travel back to Hyper World and find a new mission. However…”

Rex nearly jumped out of his seat as the on-screen jar exploded, inky black tendrils covering the screen. A pair of sinister red eyes shone in the darkness. “Bloody ‘ell!” He cried out.

“My thoughts exactly,” Yuta mused. “Kerib was not so easily contained, despite our best efforts. He fled through the portal we’d created into the Hyper World, forcing us to make chase. He escaped through a hole in the portal, an anomaly in space-time. That anomaly led to your dimension.”

Rex stared at Yuta. “Leftherian, please.”

Yuta scratched his chin. “Think of it as a massive tunnel, snaking out from our world into your own. While Kerib was brought in by a force I’ve yet to narrow down…” The screen shifted to an image that was far more familiar to Rex: Elysium. “...I was brought here by more earnest means.”

“And what’s that?” Rex crossed his arms. “Did Pyra do somethin’ to reel you in here?” He pointed at the screen. “Did she sense Kerib, maybe?”

Yuta’s smile returned in full force. “In fact, she did bring me here-but it had nothing to do with Alexis Kerib.”

“...then, what was it?” Rex asked. 

“Simple. She desperately wanted someone who could save you, Rex.” Rex’s eyes widened, as Yuta shrugged. “If I’m being honest, I just couldn’t let that cry go unheard. You and her deserved better than what it seemed fate was to give you.”

Rex blinked. “That was it? She didn’t use some kind of…” He waved his hands about. “...Aegis magic to pull you down here?” He paused, glancing down into his bowl. His reflection, confused and alone, stared back at him. “You gave up a chance to find this guy just to help me’n’Pyra?”

“Of course. If there’s one thing I’ve learned over my travels, Rex...” Yuta insisted, reaching out across the table to pat Rex on the shoulder. “It’s the importance of helping who you can, as you can. If it’s something only you can do…” His eyes, fierce with determination, shone bright. “...then there’s no reason not to do it.”

Rex couldn’t help but let out a laugh. It was Yuta’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “I’m sorry,” Rex sputtered between laughs, “It’s just...you’re like a walking Salvager’s Code!”

Yuta frowned. “I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“Salvager’s Code, Rule 8. When someone’s in need, be a friend indeed.” Rex grinned, ruffling Yuta’s hair (much to his consternation). “You’re a good kid, y’know.”

“I’m likely older than you. I’m not quite sure how age works here, though. I do want to apologize in advance for this, but I feel it’s important to understand what I’ll be telling you next.” Yuta turned his attention back to the screen, which was showing Rex and Pyra speaking...and Rex soon after falling to the ground. 

Rex had vague memories of what had happened to him: a sword through the gut, the chat with Pyra, the sensation of fading away. Watching it in action, however, sent chills down his spine. After a moment, however, a large ball of light came down from the top of the screen. “While I was able to use Miss Pyra as an anchor point to stay in your world, the bigger problem was your survival. As such, I decided to do something I had…” He grinned. “...fairly good confidence in the success rate of.”

“You’re posessin’ me?!” Rex exclaimed. “I mean,” he quickly added, “It’s clearly workin’ if I’m still here, but…” He grumbled. “Still seems kind of weird.”

“Well, consider this less of a possession and more of a shared living space. My conscious self, Gridman, is currently in control of your body. However.” Yuta reached for a small, rectangular device on the table. After pressing a couple of buttons, the image on the screen changed. Rex recognized the deck of the ship instantly, though his mind scrambled to keep up with the images on the screen. It seemed like he was looking through someone else’s eyes, every little flicker exaggerated and intense. 

He was able to spot Malos, and Jin-the bastard-attempting to attack the screen, with bright blasts of light blocking their path. Pyra’s voice called out attacks from somewhere out of view, and he could have sworn Nia-the Gormotti girl-was somewhere in the fray as well. “While you’re here,” Yuta clarified, “You can witness what Gridman doing from his point of view. Whenever you have the chance to take control again-probably when we’re out of the warzone-he can do the same. I haven’t quite figured out communication yet, but soon enough, you should be able to speak to him as if you were right beside him.” 

Rex nodded along-this, at least, was easy enough for him to follow. It was like watching a play of his own actions.

Or, Gridman’s, rather.

“Seems pretty handy, if you ask-” 

All at once, Rex’s words failed him.

“That’s Gramps,” he whispered, watching the massive Titan appear before Jin and...well, himself, he supposed. “What’s he doing here?! He could get hurt!” Rex turned to Yuta, grabbing him by the arm. “Quick! Get me out there! We have to help ‘im!”

Yuta glanced at Rex. “Are you sure you’re ready for that? After what you’ve been through, you may not have too much stamina to work with compared to Gridman.”

“I got myself into this mess by not listenin’ to Gramps.” Rex clenched his fist, glaring at the screen. “The least I can do to make it up to him is help get him-and all of us-out of there. It’s somethin’ I have to do.”

Yuta closed his eyes. “Well, I can’t exactly argue with that. I had a bit more to tell you about all this, but I suppose that can wait for later.” The floating sensation Rex experienced returned in an instant, his vision beginning to fade. “You won’t be able to access Gridman’s powers on your own just yet, but something tells me you can take care of yourself. Now...if you’ll indulge me for a moment, I haven’t said this in a very long time.” Yuta opened his eyes, their blue hues replaced with a shining gold.

“Access Flash!”


	5. Exit, Stage Left

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rex takes charge for all of five seconds. Plans are made. Some succeed. Some do not.

Jin’s next steps, as he saw them, were rather clear.

Malos would deal with Nia. As much as he wished it wouldn’t come to this, Nia’s sense of justice (her own definition of it, at least) was too strong to talk her down from her mistakes. Jin wanted to try, but time was of the essence.

If she managed to survive Malos’ onslaught, then maybe he could consider taking another try at it.

Right now, his central focus was Azurda. No amount of talking would convince the Titan to stand down, not with the boy on the line.

Jin had realized quickly that he needed to either let them all get away, stall Azurda long enough for the Monoceros to pull in, or…

The thought stopped in its tracks, but the implication rang clear in his mind.

The parent would have to die in front of his child. Or, vice versa.

Perhaps even both at once.

It might have been a blessing, then, that whatever was using the boy’s corpse as a shell knew little of what was truly going on.

It would mean only one of the two would have to bear the pain of loss.

Jin could feel the bile rising from his very core as he prepared his strike. _This_ was who he had become. _This_ was what he was willing to do.

For the sake of something only he-

A shadow fell upon him.

“Oi, let’s see how you like gettin’ stabbed!”

Jin sprang back as a very familiar sword struck the ground, a pillar of flame erupting from its impact point. Jin knew blocking it would be an impossibility at that range.

As such, he took a quick step to the side. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Nia and Dromarch follow suit. A voice quickly cried out-

“Oh, you utter asshole!”

-and Jin couldn’t help but smile as Malos took the full brunt of the blast. It wasn’t enough to really do any damage, but it felt cathartic all the same.

He could take the little victories.

“So,” he began, “I see you’re back in control, boy.”

“How’d ya tell?” Rex asked, a smirk on his face. The helmet that had adorned his form had vanished, as did the armor. He looked just like he did when Jin had stabbed him...hole-in-the-chest and all. “Man,” he muttered, poking gently at the wound, “I sure hope someone’s got some healin’ arts back at Argentum.”

“Rex!” Pyra appeared at Rex’s side, her eyes wide. “Is that really you this time?”

“In the flesh!” He pulled the sword from the ground, glancing over his shoulder at the Titan behind him. “Sorry to keep you waiting, Gramps!”

“Erm…” Azurda blinked. Jin didn’t think Titans could do that. “No apologies necessary?”

“What’re you on ab-oh, Architect!” Rex felt a cold chill run over his body, his wound beginning to close. Nia, still atop Dromarch, took point next to Pyra. A growl escaped her lips. “Y’were wounded this whole time?!”

“Well, yeah, after this bloody bastard killed me. Speaking of.” Rex pointed his sword, embers sparking off its sides, straight at Jin. “I’ve some thoughts on that.”

 _This is fine,_ Jin thought. _They’re all in one place. This makes matters far simpler. If we can strike them down here, then-_

“I’ve got you now, punk!” Rex let out a startled gasp as Malos’ tonfa quickly came into view. Its glowing blade ( _oh, Hell,_ Rex thought, _does anyone here not have a bloody sword?_ ) was mere inches from his forehead.

What he wouldn’t give for Gridman’s helmet right about now.

Come to think of it, he’d have to ask about that if he made it out of this.

A shield formed around him a split-second before the sword made contact, though that didn’t stop the weapon’s’ momentum. Rex flew backwards, slamming onto the ground with a thud. The shield stuttered slightly, fading in and out, but kept strong all the same. His vision blurred from the impact, the salvager could just barely make out a red frame stepping in front of him, holding the burning sword.

“Pyra?”

“Stay behind me, Rex!” Pyra rushed ahead, locking her sword with Malos’ own.

“About time we got to rumble one-on-one!” Malos snarled, pushing back against Pyra. “How about we settle the score from five-hundred years ago? Maybe you can tell me about that new look while you’re at it!”

Pyra bristled, but stayed silent.

Malos frowned. “Aw, you used to be so much more talkative back in the day-”

“Aqua Wave!” A burst of water appeared from behind Pyra, pushing Malos back (and, to Pyra’s quiet delight, sending the great destroyer into a coughing fit).

“Any plans, lady?” Nia looked down at Pyra. “We could double up if you wanted. Might even have a fightin’ chance.”

“There’s no time. Go get Rex, now,” Pyra ordered. “Take him onto the Titan’s back. We’re escaping as soon as he’s safe!”

“Right!” Nia ushered Dromarch around, heading towards Rex’s direction. “Dromarch, grab ‘im and-”

“Not so fast, kitty-cat!”

A thundercrack tore through the air, and a bolt of lightning struck the space between Nia, Dromarch, and Rex.

“What?!” Nia looked up, spotting a figure with wings akin to that of a butterfly. “Obrona?!”

“You’ve gone off-script for long enough, Nia.” Another figure dropped down next to Jin, landing with graceful ease onto the deck. “Apologies for missing my cue.” Akhos pushed his glasses up, wiping one of the lenses slightly as he did so with his glove. “I can safely say our unexpected guests set the production off ever-so-slightly.”

“It’s no matter.” Jin frowned. “You should be on the ship.”

“I have Mikhail and Patroka on the cannons,” Akhos replied. “Rest assured, they will be with us shortly. I decided to go ahead because I just had to see the upstart actor ruining our show...and yet, it seems he’s made his exit.” His disgust read clearly on his face. “And in his place is the understudy.”

As Orbona landed beside Akhos, giggling all the while, Dromarch growled. A grim expression took root. “My lady, we need to act now. What do you want me to do?”

“Plan’s the same, Dromarch,” Nia hissed. “Just have’ta speed it up a bit. Give ‘em a roar!”

“Right! Wild Roar!” A powerful surge of ether sprang from Dromarch, an echoing roar soaring across the ship. Orbona launched herself in front of Akhos, blocking the strike with her twinblades. As she did so, Dromarch jumped back, landing behind Rex. “Master Rex, hang on tight!” He bit into the salvager’s suit, pulling the boy up into the air. As he came down, Nia caught him in her arms, wobbling somewhat from Rex’s weight.

Rex put a hand to his head, his spinning vision slowly returning to him. “Thank you,” he managed, blinking slowly. “I’m just a ragdoll today, aren’t I?”

“You’ll have time t’complain later. Let’s go!” Dromarch nodded, bounding into the air-and just barely above another lightning strike, at that. The strike skimmed Azurda’s skin, setting fire to some of the grassy moss on his body.

“Careful!” The Titan let out a grunt as Dromarch landed on top of him, skidding slightly across his “skin.” “I do want to make sure Rex has a place to live that’s not on fire after all of this, you know!”

“That makes two of us,” Rex moaned. Dromarch let go of Rex’s suit, allowing the boy to stumble back onto his feet. “Gramps, I am so sorry-”

“Save your apologies for later, Rex. For what it’s worth…” Azurda turned his head, smiling at the boy. “You’re more than forgiven.”

“Gramps…”

“You’re still in ungodly trouble, however.”

Rex shrugged. “Fair.”

“Oi!” Nia called out towards Pyra. “Just waitin’ on you, now!”

“Right!” Pyra raised her sword, slamming it down like Rex had moments earlier. Rather than a straight line, however, a wall of fire rose between her and Malos, rising into the air as a raging inferno. She made haste, leaping from the deck onto Azurda’s back. “It’s been a while, I suppose,” she mused.

“Indeed,” Azurda rumbled. “But, we will have time to catch up later. Hold on tight, all of you!”

The Titan flapped his wings, sending the flames even closer to the three behind the wall, as he took to the air.

However, even as both the heat and the creature before them began to rise, Akhos merely chuckled. “You think a simple prop like this is enough to stop me? Orbona! We take to the air!”

“Right!” Orbona flew behind Akhos, sliding her arms under his and locking them into place.

Jin frowned, a sense of unease running up his spine. “Akhos, what are you doing?”

“We have them right where we want them, Jin.” Akhos felt the ground leave him as Orbona lifted him upwards. “I’ll keep them from leaving the stage. You and Malos can give the order to the Monoceros to strike them down once they’re in range. It’s as simple as that.”

“How far off are they?” Malos asked.

“No more than two minutes, if that.” Akhos’ eyes glistened with joy and excitement. “That’s all I need for this performance!”

With that, Orbona launched herself towards Azurda, Akhos in tow.

His next steps were clear. Child’s play, really.

He would land on the Titan.

He would throw each of its occupants off, one by one (starting with the traitor, of course).

Then, he would take the Aegis back to the ship, her spirit broken from the loss of the only sense of hope left to her.

A tragedy for her, a triumph for him.

It was almost too easy.

Akhos suddenly felt gravity begin to assert itself, a pull on his legs. “Orbona, we’re not close enough to land-slow your descent!”

“It’s not me!” Orbona looked down, and gasped. “Akhos, quick!”

Akhos looked to his legs.

A large length of wire had wrapped around them.

He followed the path of the wire, which led straight to…

The Aegis Driver, and a bracelet around his wrist.

“Oh.”

 _I really should have known better._   _This is the_ **_most_ ** _cliche way this could have-_

That’s all he had time to think before gravity actually took hold, sending him hurtling towards the Titan at breakneck speed. Orbona quickly followed, trying desperately to strike the wire with her Twinblades. She missed repeatedly as Akhos bobbed and weaved in the air. A few seconds later, Akhos felt his body make impact with something muddy and grassy.

That’s all he had time to consider before the pain hit.

Orbona soon landed on Azurda’s back to a welcoming party of weapons and angry glares.

She looked behind her at the disappearing ship, Malos and Jin’s silhouettes fading into the distance.

Orbona, proud Blade of the masterful, intelligent, and utterly ambitious playwright Akhos held her hands in the air.

“Maybe we can talk this out?”


	6. Breakfast at Azurda's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akhos has a meal, Orbona makes a deal, and a brand-new danger to the party gets very real.

Akhos awoke to the sound of something sizzling.

This was it.

This was to be his fate.

He flew too close to the sun, as it were, and now his wings were-

“-burning! They’re burning, Gramps!”

“Don’t you worry. Pyra knows what she’s doing.”

“Are you sure this isn’t too much?”

“Mate, if they aren’t charred to a crisp, they’re not crispy ‘nough fer me.”

“Lady Nia, we really should discuss your eating habits at some point. Ah, Orbona, yours are done.”

“Thank you, Drommy!”

...wait.

“Orbona?” Akhos sat up, mud dripping off of his face. He grimaced as the clumps of grass fell to the ground. He wiped the dirt and grime from his glasses, cleaning them as best he could with his glove. Orbona hovered in the air, holding up a skewer with some kind of meat on it. “What happened?”

“Oh, you’re up!” A glass was pushed into Akhos’ hand, and he heard a thud beside him. His eyes went wide as the Aegis Driver held up a large pitcher. “Don’t think we properly met before. Nia said your name was...Akan...Aker...Akhos, that’s it! I’m Rex.” He tipped the pitcher into Akhos’ glass, letting it fill up as far as possible. “Here y’are.” 

“...what.”

“It’s water,” Rex explained. “Y’drink it.”

“I know what water is!” Akhos growled, his hand squeezing on the glass. “What’s going on?”

“We’re havin’ breakfast, you daft moron.” Akhos looked to his side. Nia’s face was unnervingly close to his. “Y’gonna thank the kid?”

“ **_Thank_ ** him?” Akhos repeated, a scowl forming. “He gave me a concussion!”

“To be fair, we did want to kill him.” Orbona let out a satisfied yawn, placing her skewer on a nearby rock.

“You say that as if it’s in the past tense,” Akhos growled. “Twinblades, now!”

“Nah.” Orbona watched as Dromarch retrieved the skewer, heading towards a nearby fire. Other meats-and some vegetables-were roasting on the open flame, Pyra rotating a large skewer above the fire. “Breakfast takes priority.”

“Orbona!” 

“Aaaaaand, I may have…” Orbona grinned sheepishly. “Kinda-sorta-definitely made a deal with them.”

**_“Why?!”_ **

Orbona groaned, throwing her hands in the air. “You were taking your dirt nap-”

“Not what that means, I’m afraid,” Azurda piped up. Pyra nodded in agreement.

“-your nap in the dirt,” Orbona amended, “And they all had their weapons on me! I was in danger!”

“From him?!” Akhos blurted, gesturing towards Rex. “You cannot be serious.”

“Oi, that’s a bit rude.” Rex shrugged. “You’re not totally off, though. It never came to that, though. We just sort of...talked.”

“...talked.”

“Yeah. Mostly Nia, Pyra, and Orbona, really.”

“It was so nice having one-on-one girl time for once!” Orbona gushed. “We ended up just talking into the night-” 

At this, Akhos realized the sun was up. Just how long was he out for?

“-and had some heart-to-hearts and all that jazz.” Orbona flitted through the air. How long had it been since he’d seen her this excitable? “It was like that one play you did where you had the-”

“The  _ point _ , Orbona.”

“The point is,” Pyra finally spoke, “Orbona seemed to at least understand what our goals were, if not agree with them as a whole. We were hoping that you would as well. I understand that you have loyalty to Jin, and I can’t fault you for that. However...would you be willing to hear us out?”

Akhos crossed his arms. “Am I in a position to do anything else?”

“Actually, yeah.” Rex pointed with his thumb, over his shoulder. “We’re not too far off from one of the bigger Titans. Gormott, I think-”

Nia bristled, not that anyone around her seemed to notice.

“-so if you wanted, we could just drop y’off. I’m sure that if those two are out lookin’ for ya, they’ll find ya eventually, or you could give’em a ring.” 

Akhos stared at him, scanning for any kind of tell. All he could see was the boy’s big, dumb grin. “Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why would you do all this for someone who wants you dead?”

“Salvager Code, Rule Six.”

“Oh, no,” Azurda muttered.

Akhos knew he shouldn’t ask more.

He really, truly knew.

And yet-

“What’s that?”

Azurda sighed, a rumbling felt through the whole of his form. Rex’s grin grew.

_ “First have a punch-out, then drink to forget. Once you've forgotten, the friendship's all set!”  _ He glanced at Akhos’ glass. “No alcohol, so I’ll put it to the honor system here.”

Akhos looked into his glass.

He wondered how difficult it would be to give himself another concussion.

“Enough’a that.” Nia stormed over to Rex. “I’ve got some questions for you, and you’re going to give me a straight answer to each of’em. Got it?”

Rex nodded. “Ask away!”

“Okay.” Rex let out a yelp as Nia grabbed his collar, lifting him up. “How the bloody hell are you still alive, and why did you let me think you were dead, you little-”

“I was dead!” Rex insisted. “Just listen! It’ll all make sense if you do.”

Pyra held a hand up to her mouth to cover her giggles. Nia wheeled around (Rex flailing in the air as she did so) to face her. “You’re not exempt, either! Why were you in that coffin?”

“Casket,” Dromarch corrected.

“The  _ box! _ ”

Pyra closed her eyes. “Azurda. How much time do we have until we reach Gormott?”

“Another few hours, M-Pyra,” the Titan replied. 

Akhos hoped he wasn’t the only one to catch that little slip.

“Okay. That should be enough.” Pyra looked towards Rex, a serious expression on her face. “However, I think we’ll need someone else to speak for Rex at first.”

“Just who might that be?” Nia asked, lowering the boy to the ground. “We’re the only ones-”

She paused.

“When’d ya get the new bracelet, Rex? Nick it offa Jin?”

“What?” Rex looked to his arm. A segmented, white bracelet (outlined in gold trim, with a small blue crystal at the top and a green crystal at the bottom) greeted him. “That’s new.” He put a hand to his chin. “Wonder what this is…”

His words trailed off. 

“Rex?” Azurda asked.

“I think I know what it’s for,” Rex admitted. “I’ll be back in a bit, then.”

“...and just where are you going?”

“Inside my own head.” Rex held up his left arm, placing his right across the device. “Access Flash!”

A brilliant burst of light engulfed Rex, just about blinding all in range (Orbona excluded, not that there was much detail to see even with her helmet in mind). As the light faded, a familiar form took Rex’s place. “I apologize for that; normally, there’s some kind of conduit that I transform within, but it appears things work slightly differently in this world.”

“This world?” Akhos asked. “I take it, then, that you’re our star.”

“Nothing so grandiose. I’m merely one of many Hyper Agents.” Gridman bowed his head towards the others. “Allow me to properly introduce myself. I am Gridman. It's a pleasure to meet you all.”

“Now, I think,” Pyra added, “We can begin.”

* * *

Akhos was a storyteller.

He always saw the world as it truly was: made up of main characters and those on the sidelines. Scripted, outside of occasional interjections from the peanut gallery.

Orderly.

If what Gridman was saying was the truth-or at least, his truth-, however, that meant one thing.

The world may have been a script for him to act upon, but the universe? Beyond that, even?

That was a **_stage_**.

“Unbelievable…” Nia leaned back against the crane on Azurda’s back, putting a hand to her head. “That’s...wow. Y’sure you didn’t just hit yer head on the way out from the afterlife there, Rex? Split personality or somethin’?”

“If I were merely a split personality, Miss Nia,” Gridman replied, “I wouldn’t have this much detail to share.”

“I know. It’s just…a lot.”

“Isn’t that romantic, Akky?” Orbona clasped her hands together, cradling her head with them. “A hero dedicated to saving the innocent saves the lives of two young lovers-”

“What?!” Pyra seemed to go more red than her own armor. “It’s not like that!”

“-here to save the world from an evil menace!” 

“It is rather stunning,” Dromarch admitted. “It’s so outlandish, you wouldn’t think it to be true...but this is coming from a talking tiger, so it’s not too far gone.”

“Was that a joke I heard, Dromarch?” Nia teased.

“I’m entirely capable of them, Lady Nia.”

“I’m not sure if it’s been said,” Azurda interjected, “But thank you for saving Rex, Gridman. I…” He glanced off into the distance. “I clearly didn’t do a good enough job of it myself.”

“He says you’ve done more than enough for him,” Gridman replied.

“You can hear him?” Pyra asked.

“Yes, though our connection is a little strained. No doubt due to the sudden nature of our new...cohabitation, I suppose.” 

“As stunning as this all is,” Akhos cut in, “What, exactly, does any of this matter to us?” 

“Akky, you can’t seriously not think this is all just...really, really cool, right?” Orbona asked.

_ Of course it’s cool! _ Akhos thought.  _ Architect help me if I ever let them hear me say that, though. _

“You brought a boy back from the dead. Congratulations. The Aegis wants to talk to her dear old pa. Fantastic.” Akhos took his glasses off, inspecting them as if they were a pair of priceless diamonds. As he flicked specks of dirt off from the inside, he continued. “None of this has any importance to us. Nia may have turned traitor, and I’ll have to deal with that in greater detail at some point,” he grumbled, eyes snapping over to the Gormotti for a moment. Nia replied with a glare of her own, though it withered for a moment as Akhos broke the stare, glancing down. He turned back towards Gridman. “Beyond her, your problems are not our problems. Despite what  _ some  _ people may think.”

Orbona let out a huff, crossing her arms. “It’s a lot more fun than whatever Jin and Malos had in mind.”

“That’s a good point. Nia,” Gridman asked, “Do you happen to know their end goals?”

“Not a clue. All I knew was that they were on the hunt for somethin’. Pyra, I suppose.” Nia gestured over to Akhos. “He’d probably know more, but I doubt he’d say anythin’. Right?”

“Precisely. You’re far from an idiot, Nia.” Akhos put his glasses back on, letting out a sigh. “Yet you make such foolish decisions.” 

“Oi!”

“However. As thanks for breakfast,” he continued, “I’ll say this much. While I could tell you of the day-to-day operations and general plans I’ve offered them before, as their Chief Strategist, I can’t speak to their goal, per se. It may have shifted now that the Aegis is out of their hands.”

“We’ll have to keep an eye out for them, then.” Pyra put a hand to her forehead. “It’s just...hard for me to believe that Jin turned out like this.”

“I suppose the Jin you knew and the Jin we know may as well be two different people,” Nia admitted. “I do want to ask more, but…” She peered out over Azurda’s side. “I think we’re here.”

Akhos followed her line of sight. A port was coming into view, filled with a wide variety of vessels. 

One, however, caught his attention the most.

He gasped.

“Titan, turn around, now!”

“Eh?” Azurda slowed, craning his head to face Akhos. “Why? We’re almost-”

He gripped the ground at his side, pulling up clumps of dirt. “We can’t stop here-at least, not on this side. Go around the Titan. I’m certain there’s a smaller port in the area, from what I recall from the last time I was here.”

“But why?”

He stood up, walking up towards Nia. “Do you see that massive battleship in the harbor?”

“Yes,” Azurda replied. “I presume it’s of Gormotti make.”

“Not in this case. We need to avoid that ship at all costs.” 

Gridman stood up, staring off towards the ship. “And why’s that?”

“That’s a ship from the Empire of Mor Ardain. More specifically…” Akhos frowned, turning back towards the others. “That’s the flagship of the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain, one of the most powerful people in all of Alrest.”

“...we should probably avoid that, then,” Azurda agreed. “I’ll move around so we can-”

A loud, grating screech erupted from the harbor. “What the heck?!” Orbona held her head, grumbling. “I think my eardrums just burst!”

“That makes all of us,” Nia snapped. “What-”

“Attention Titan and occupants!” A droll brogue echoed across the distance between the harbor and Azurda. The battleship began to move, heading straight for their direction. “Please stay in your current position, and prepare to be boarded. This is an order by the Special Inquisitor of Mor Ardain. This is not a request. We will be with you shortly. Thank you for your cooperation.”

“...I don’t suppose the Chief Strategist has any other plans?” Azurda asked.

“I do, in fact.” Akhos’ shoulders slumped. “If you have any last wills and testaments, bring them out now.”


	7. Don't Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Special Inquisitor welcomes some special guests. Gears begin to turn.

Morag Ladair was not one to ignore a problem when it waltzed itself to her doorstep.

When the problem was a Titan that fit the description she had seen in the reports from the Argentum sailors (i.e., “a big bloody thing with a house on its back,”) it was nigh impossible to ignore, even if she wanted to.

“Captain Padraig.”

A masked soldier approached, saluting as he came within a few feet of her. “Yes, Special Inquisitor!”

“I trust that you have measures to ensure that the Titan stays in its spot.”

“Of course, Special Inquisitor!” Padraig gestured to the cannons on the warship. “If it tries to move, we just fire a volley, and it’ll learn its lesson!”

Morag stared at the man.

“Is...is something wrong with that plan, Special Inquisitor?” Padraig asked, his voice cracking.

“Captain, I’d like you to participate in a thought experiment with me.”

“O-of course, Special Inquisitor!”

Morag walked past Padraig, looking towards the Titan. To its credit, it did stay still after the warship’s communique, though it seemed it was conferring with the figures on its back. “Pretend for a moment the Titan decided to move, and you opened fire upon it, as a warning shot.”

“Yes, ma’am, pretending right now.”

Morag rolled her eyes, grateful that the good captain couldn’t see the exasperation on her face. “Now pretend that one of two things happen when you do so. First, we happen to hit a vital area, of this incredibly old creature,” it emphasized. “Second, we don’t hit a vital area, but we hit those that the Titan is housing.” She turned to face Padraig. “What do you suppose the Titan would do then?”

“Well...if I were hypothetically a Titan, hit by somethin’ like that,” Padraig began, “I’d probably be...done fer.”

“And that’s outcome number one. What of two?”

“...well, again, hypothetically...I’d probably... “ Padraig gulped. “...return the favor, Special Inquisitor.”

“Indeed.” She walked up to the captain, looming over him like a parent over an unruly child. “Now, I will ask again. I trust you have measures to make sure the Titan stays in place?”

“Um.” Padraig chuckled. “We have very large nets on board, and other ships to form a blockade?”

“Better.” She looked over her shoulder. The Titan was within boarding range, and it seemed no one on board was making for their weapons. She could make out two men, a Gormotti woman, a few Blades, and…

A red-headed woman, with a glowing green core crystal.

“It seems we’ve arrived. Send for Brighid.”

“Of course, ma’am. I’ll have her right out-”

“No.” Morag crossed her arms. “Have her on standby. If this Titan is harboring the Aegis, like those sailors claimed, we will need to be ready-but we do not want to anger them outright.”

“Erm. In our defense, Special Inquisitor…” Padraig grimaced beneath his mask, trying to ignore the withering glare the Titan seemed to be giving them. “I think that’s something we’ll be dealing with either way.”

* * *

 

“I welcome you to our humble abode, Special Inquisitor,” Akhos drawled. “It’s not every day we see someone of your stature-”

“Where do you get off tryin’ t’come aboard without askin’?” Rex stormed up to Morag, hands clenched into fists. Akhos’ sigh was not particularly well hidden (nor was his mutter of “I preferred him when he wasn’t him”), but the Special Inquisitor seemed to not notice either way. “If you wanted to ask us somethin’, the least you could do is actually ask!”

Padraig reached for a sword on his side. “How dare you speak that way to-”

“My apologies, then.” Padraig took a step back as Morag took her hat off, bowing slightly. “Allow me to make up for that with an introduction, though it seems I may not need that for some of you.” Her eyes shifted to Akhos, and then to Nia. A frown crossed her lips, but it was gone in an instant, replaced with a much more neutral stare. “I am Special Inquisitor Morag Ladair, of the Empire of Mor Ardain, and I have some questions for you regarding both your passengers and some recent events off of Argentum.”

Rex crossed his arms, letting out a huff. “Y’coulda led with that.”

Azurda let out a low, mirthful chuckle. “I thought I was approaching the end of my days. You’ll give this old man a heart attack.”

“Time was of the essence. I again apologize, all the same.” Morag turned to Pyra, bowing once more. “I will say, it’s an honor to meet the Aegis in person. I never imagined I’d have the opportunity.” 

“I...appreciate it,” Pyra replied, not quite meeting her eyes. “That makes two of us, if we’re being honest.”

“I take it your awakening wasn’t under the most...optimal of conditions, then.”

“Y’could say that.” Nia shook her head. “I’d call it right mess, personally.” 

Morag donned her hat once more, nodding in response. “I see. I would consider a massive brawl on the deck of a sunken ship a ‘right mess’ myself.” 

Above Akhos, Orbona giggled. “So, you heard about that?”

“Heard about it?” Padraig laughed. “That’s all anyone’s been talkin’ about! Word travels fast in these parts.” He gestured towards the port. “Buncha drunks talkin’ about it, you’d think it’s the only thing that happened. No one came to our rally because of-”

“Captain, that will be enough.” 

“R-right, ma’am.”

Morag crossed her arms behind her back. “While I would love to simply give my appreciation to the Aegis for all the Architect has done for Mor Ardain-” Morag raised an eyebrow as a grumble escaped Pyra’s lips. Slowly, she continued. “-I’m afraid it’s not quite that simple. We heard two other interesting elements to the events in Argentum. First…” Her gaze locked onto Nia and Akhos. “I understand, thanks to eyewitness accounts and our own investigations, that the organization known as Torna was a part of the brawl on the ship. I even heard one of them turned against the others, while another went missing tracking down the Aegis.”

Akhos let out a long, exaggerated sigh. He shrugged, holding his hands up in the air. “I leave for a few hours and I’m suddenly missing. Really, the stories people tell.”

Morag tipped her hat, covering her eyes as she spoke. “I see you do not deny being a part of Torna.”

“If I tried to lie, I’m certain you’d have evidence against me-and believe me, I can lie,” he added. “I am a playwright, after all.”

“Wait.” Nia’s eyes went wide. “Really? I always thought you just liked big, fancy theater words.”

“Nah, he writes stuff! He just goes under a bunch of pen names,” Orbona chittered. “Real weird ones like ‘Nomura,’ ‘Takahashi,’ ‘Yasuyuki-’”

“Oh!  _ You’re _ Nomura!” Padraig reached into a pocket in his armor. “Big fan. I always carry around a copy of ‘The Tragedy of Ansem the Wise’ on me. Does anyone have a pen?”

“Not the time, Captain,” Morag growled. Padraig’s hand fell to his side.

“In any case,” Akhos reiterated, “It wouldn’t be worth it to lie in your face when you likely have evidence already in the wings.”

Morag did not respond, which was answer enough for Akhos. She instead turned towards Nia. “Do you wish to state your case?”

“Am I on trial or somethin’?” Nia scoffed, shaking her head. “I ain’t with them anymore.”

“But you were.”

“Past tense is important, lady.”

“My Lady means no offense, of course,” Dromarch piped up. Morag ignored Padraig’s startled shout as the tiger continued. “Her circumstances are...somewhat different than you might expect.” 

“We’ll get to deciding whether or not they’re different enough for the courts at a later time. I’d like to get onto the second element I found the most curious.” Her hawkish gaze snapped towards Rex, who couldn’t help the startled gasp that escaped him. “If the accounts I’ve heard are accurate, there was…” She glanced over to Padraig. “What did your men refer to it as again?”

“Erm. A robot, Special Inquisitor, and not of Blade make at that.”

Morag nodded. “Right.” She focused on Rex once more. “Some kind of robotic being was involved in that fight. Now, I initially thought that it must have been a misunderstanding. After all, I’ve heard quite a few of Padraig’s men refer to him as such.”

“I’m sorry,  **_what?!”_ **

“However, these reports are similar to others we’ve heard as of late. In particular, they spoke of someone in metallic garb, who could bring forth massive beams of light, and fight at a level beyond that of any normal person-man, woman, human, Gormotti, Urayan...anyone.” Her stare turned cold as ice, despite the clear fire behind her eyes. “We have been on the hunt for someone else who fits that description. Someone who is wanted on multiple accounts of robbery, assault, and attempted murder throughout not only Mor Ardain, but Uraya as well.”

“What?!” Rex’s jaw dropped, and he stumbled back, falling to the ground. “You’re jokin’!”

“I am not. I initially wished to find this person,” Morag continued, “And bring them to justice. Once I heard they’d appeared in Argentum, I thought I had a lead. However…” She took a step back, Padraig quickly taking her spot. “Captain, if you would.”

“R-right.” Padraig placed his arms behind his back (“Talk about a copycat,” Nia whispered), and cleared his throat. “About the same time as the fight on the salvaged ship, we received reports throughout Gormott of someone sneaking around the town with a wide variety of robotics material in tow. There are also reports of some stolen goods around that same time from a local salvager’s store.”

“I take it you believe the culprit to be in the town, then?” Azurda asked. 

“Y-yes, sir.” Padraig gestured towards the dock. “We interviewed the locals, but...erm. They’re not quite fans of us, so we didn’t learn too much.”

“That will be all, Captain.”

“Of course, Special Inquisitor.”

Morag took point once more. “As such, this seemingly would exonerate the figure from the ship as a suspect. However, while they may not be the criminal based on circumstantial evidence, we believe these events are connected. As such, we wish to propose an offer to this...robot, so to speak.” Morag looked down at Rex’s wrist. “If I’m presuming correctly...I believe that shouldn’t be too much of an issue.”

“...bloody hell,” Rex breathed. “How could ya tell?”

Morag, surprisingly, smiled. Rex felt a chill. “I couldn’t. I merely made an observation, and waited to see if you would verify or debunk it. I’d say you confirmed my suspicions quite well.”

Nia groaned. “Rex, remind me to put a muzzle on you the next time we’re interrogated.”

“This is why you don’t underestimate the highest authority in Mor Ardain,” Akhos muttered. “Nor the stupidity of a child.”

“Oi!” Rex grumbled towards Akhos. “Watch it.” His serious tone made way for a defeated laugh. “Guess I have to work on my poker face. Well,” he asked Morag, “Y’up to meet him?”

Morag nodded.

“Alright.” Rex placed his arm on his wrist. “Best close your eyes. Though, your cap might help.”

“What’s that supposed to-”

“Access Flash!”

* * *

Padraig could not believe his luck.

The Special Inquisitor asked for him by name, for one. That was always the highest of honors with her-acknowledgement. 

Not only that, he’d managed to meet his favorite playwright. 

Meet was a strong word, to be fair.

Greet might have been better.

In any case, he was within five feet of the man, which was good enough.

On top of all that…

“Thank you, Captain,” Gridman offered. It was strange to hear a voice so commanding and dramatic come from a young boy, but it was a dissonance worth pushing through. After all, it wasn’t often you were assigned as Liaison to a guest of the Special Inquisitor...even if you had planned to toss a few cannonballs their way before. “Torigoth’s hospitality is quite appreciated.”

“Ah, it’s no problem.” Padraig grinned beneath his mask as he led the group to their rooms at the Torigoth Inn. “We do our best here to give the highest quality level of service to our guests here in town.”

“Y’sound like you’re shillin’ for the Inn,” Nia teased. 

“It’s a damn good Inn, so I’m fine with that. Lovely breakfast selection.” Padraig stopped in front of a trio of rooms. “Now, I’m obliged to stand guard here for the night, due to…” His head turned for a moment towards Akhos, Orbona, Nia, and Dromarch. “...concerns from the Special Inquisitor. It’s not meant to offend, by any means, but you are-”

“-terrorists, criminals, what have you.” Akhos leaned against a nearby wall. “I don’t know why I agreed to this. Oh, wait.” He glared at Orbona. “Yes, I do.”

“C’mon, it’s just for a little while!” She clasped her hands together. “Think of it like a vacation-once it’s done, we’ll be free to go!” She flew behind Padraig. “Riiiiiight?”

Padraig sighed, shaking his head. “Ma’am, you heard the Special Inquisitor. This is a probation period. That means any speaking with criminally affiliated groups would violate that probation.”

“Aw...come on!” 

“It may be best,” Pyra added, “To save any discussion of the future for...well, the future.”

“You’d do well to listen to the Aegis!” Padraig chuckled. “I bet she knows far more than you lot ever will.”

Pyra twitched. Only Gridman, standing at her side, seemed to notice.

“In any case, the rooms are yours to pick and choose from. Once you’re in, that’s it-no comin’ out without supervision until morning. Am I understood?”

A haphazard chorus of “yes”’s responded to him.

“Rest assured,” Gridman replied, “I will make sure we find this criminal for Inquisitor Morag. After that, I would like to discuss Miss Pyra’s request.”

“Of course! I’m sure Lady Brighid would love to meet you again, ma’am.” Padraig crossed his arms. “From what I hear, she has a bit of a curiosity for her past lives. I’m certain you’d have plenty of stories to share!”

Pyra opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. 

She simply nodded again.

“Alright, then!” Padraig gave Gridman a pat on the back, eliciting a surprised gasp from the...man...robot...he’d figure it out, eventually. “I’ll go see how your Titan is doing. As for you lot, it’s best to get inside and get some rest-we’re goin’ robot huntin’, bright’n’early!”

“Of course.” Gridman, Pyra, Nia, and Dromarch walked into the room closest to them; Akhos and Orbona, however, quickly took the one next door. As soon as they entered the room, Gridman’s eyes dulled, a sigh escaping his lips. “Well,” Rex said, “That was...certainly a lot.”

Pyra stifled a yawn, sitting on the closest bed. “You could say that.” She glanced down, placing her hands on her lap. “Um, Rex. I didn’t really have a chance during all this to...apologize.” 

“Apologize?” Rex asked. “What for?”

“Dragging you into all of this. And you as well, Nia, Dromarch.” Pyra’s sullen expression put Nia off for a moment. The stern, stoic fighter from the ship seemed to have vanished, replaced with someone a lot more…

...human may not have been the best word, but it’s the word that came to Nia’s mind first.

“Eh, I’d take bein’ a buncha amatuer detectives for Mor Ardain over bein’ arrested, or with people like…” She trailed off, proceeding to slump against Dromarch. “Y’know.”

Pyra nodded. “I still want to reach Elysium, and I can’t thank you enough for coming with me,” she added to Rex. “But...if it weren’t for Gridman-”

“I’d be dead?” Rex finished. He grinned, shuffling off his gloves and placing them on a nightstand. He cracked his fingers, almost relishing in the sensation. “Pyra, Gridman’s got somethin’ to do with it, for sure. But you’re the one who brought me back. Who wanted me back.” He sat down on the bed, his back to Pyra’s. “Give yourself some credit for it.” He gave a thumbs-up towards the room’s other occupants as well. “And don’t think I’ve forgotten how you stitched me up right quick.”

Nia returned the gesture, a sleepy grin on her face.

“It was our pleasure, Master Rex.” Dromarch replied.

Rex turned towards Pyra. “Look, Pyra. If it weren’t for you, I’d be sunk at the bottom of the sea. I owe you for that, with the life you granted me.”

Pyra smiled back at Rex. “The feeling’s mutual.”

A loud groan echoed from the other side of the wall. “Can you **_get_ **any more cliche?”

“Akky, no!”

A thunk echoed between the rooms, followed by a string of words in a language Rex couldn’t even hope to comprehend. “Must’ve picked some stuff up while writin’,” he reasoned.

“He’s always been a weird one,” Nia admitted. “But...he’s loyal. I’ll give ‘im that.”

“Who’s he loyal to, though?” Rex asked.

Nia shrugged. “Suppose we’ll find out.”

“Well, you know what the Salvager’s Code says-”

“Rex,” Nia warned, “If you bring that up again, I will ask Gridman to give you a headache.”

“He can’t do that.” Rex paused. “...right?”

Rex’s eyes glowed for a moment. “Why would I do that?” Gridman asked.

“You’re no fun.”

“So I’ve been told.” Gridman looked around the room. “I suggest we all get some sleep. It’s been a long day.”

“Right.” As Pyra went to snuff the light, Gridman closed his eyes.

He could see Rex standing in front of him.  **_“So,”_ ** Rex asked, **_“Gettin’ used to the new livin’ space?”_ **

**_“I am. Are you?”_ **

**_“It’s a bit tricky.”_ ** Rex shrugged. “But, I’m sure it’ll work out fine. Between you and Yuta, I won’t get bored, at least.”

**_“I’m still surprised a vestige of him exists in me-but, so long as he’s of assistance.”_ ** Gridman went silent for a moment.  **_“There is...one thing that concerns me, however.”_ **

**_“What’s that?”_ **

**_“I believe Yuta told you about my Assist Weapons-the ones who helped me fight Alexis Kerib in my world.”_ **

Rex nodded.  **_“Yeah. I’ve been wonderin’-why didn’t they come with you?”_ **

**_“That’s what’s so concerning, Rex. They did.”_ **

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Akhos rubbed the back of his head. “Did you have to do that?”

“It was necessary.” Orbona sunk down into her bed. “Just like this bed. I’m living here now, Akky.”

“Not for long, you’re not. As soon as this is all over, we’re gone.” Akhos laid his head down on his pillow. He frowned. “Are these made of rocks?”

“What?” Orbona turned to face him. “Mine’s nice and comfy. Maybe they forgot to wash yours?”

“I wouldn’t put it past-” Akhos let out a yelp as his head suddenly sunk into the pillow, the obstruction gone. He heard a clang on the other side of the bed, and the sound of something tumbling to the floor. 

As he sat up, his eyes widened as a blue glow filled his vision.

“Well...this is a surprise.” Akhos knelt down. “I suppose this Inn’s last guest had to leave in quite a hurry, if they were willing to leave something like this.” 

“What is it?” Orbona asked.

Akhos raised his hand. A core crystal shone bright, almost as much as the room’s lantern’s. “It appears a new actor will be joining our little production soon.” His eyes gleamed. “Oh, the possibilities…”


End file.
